Then and Now
by zookitty
Summary: It was hardly the first time he had let Peter down, but like every other time it made him feel like scum.


**AN: **this is a different kind of story for me. I've never done one in this style, but it was really fun so I definatly might do it again! I know that this episode (Don't Look Back) is way over done as far as fanfictions go. but I really liked this idea...so who cares! it hasn't been done by me. haha. and I promise you this one will be different. well I hope you enjoy.

**Spoilers: **Don't Look Back

* * *

Nathan walked slowly up the hospital stairs. He was tired, it was late, his wife and family were expecting him home; but there was only one thought on his mind. Peter was gone…again. He had searched the city high and low, until finally he ended up here with the strangest feeling that he had known Peter was here the whole time.

Nathan sighed. He knew he had let Peter down in the hospital room earlier that day. His brother had been so weak and vulnerable. Peter had looked to Nathan just like always, and Nathan had lied. Horribly lied. Straight to his face. It was hardly the first time he had let Peter down…but just like every time it made him feel like scum.

----

_Nathan flipped the page of the biology book in front of him. He really hated science, as his grades were unfortunately beginning to reflect. B minus. He was not that grand at math either but he knew that a B minus equaled in the Petrelli family, trouble. Given it was not a horrible grade, it was still better than most in his class. But would his father care about that? Not hardly._

_"Nathan?" A soft voice behind him said. Nathan felt his eyes roll into the back of his head._

_"Not now Peter."_

_"But Nathan…"_

_"Peter I said not now!" Nathan fused._

_"But Nathan it's important…" The younger boy begged._

_"Peter!"  
"Nathan."_

_"Peter…"_

_"Nath—"_

_"SHUT UP!" Nathan screamed. He felt all of his aggravation at his needlessly cruel Science teacher, his over bearing parents and his lack of test taking skills explode out onto the nearest object, his completely innocent six year old brother. "I don't want to hear about whatever stupid bug you found, or what idiotic song you learned in kindergarten. I'm busy doing something actually important so leave me the heck alone!" Nathan regretted his words the moment they left his lips. Peter's lip quivered slightly and he turned and bolted from the room with what Nathan had begun to call 'six year old speed'. _

----

Nathan pushed open the door to the roof. He felt relief wash over him that Peter was indeed there, but somehow he was not surprised. Alarmed—roofs and Peter just did not go well together anymore—but not surprised.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Nathan said.

----

_"There you are!" Nathan exclaimed as he climbed out onto the second story balcony. "I've been looking for you." The younger boy crossed his arms and turned his back to Nathan._

_"Peter…" the older Petrelli pleaded softly, but silence was his only response. _

----

"Did you know about Dad's depression?" Peter asked without even turning around.

"Ya," Nathan responded reluctantly, but lies hardly seemed a good idea with Peter perched on the very edge.

"Why didn't she tell me?" the younger man asked.

"Everyone is entitled to their…"

----

_"What to know a secret Peter?" Nathan asked casually as he walked over to the younger boy. Peter still refused to turn and face his brother so Nathan continued. "If I could choose any one in this world to be my brother…"_

_Finally Peter turned around, his sad brown eyes looking hopefully up at Nathan._

----

"Tell me what happened," Peter commanded. He stood there on the ledge, his eyes boring into Nathan's as if begging not to be let down again.

----

_"…I wouldn't choose you," Nathan replied. He watched the heart broken disappointment pass across Peter's small face._

----

"…right before we hit you flew," Nathan concluded.

"You're lying to me again!" Peter screamed. He stepped towards his brother…

----

_"I wouldn't choose you because I don't deserve you," Nathan clarified. He watched the smile spread back across Peter's features. _

----

Nathan pointed and Peter looked down. He was hovering three feet from the ground. Shock turned to joy on the younger Petrelli's face as he fell harmlessly back to the roof.

----

_Peter tackled Nathan with a huge hug and held on tight. _

_"I love you big brother," Peter said softly._

_"I love you to little monkey," Nathan replied ruffling Peter's hair. _

----

Peter landed on the roof and looked up at Nathan. An excited laugh escaped his lips. He ran over and hugged Nathan tightly.

"Did you see that?" The younger Petrelli brother asked. Nathan pulled Peter back into a tight embrace. Glad to see Peter with both feet on the ground once again. He held his younger brother tightly, needing the reassurance that he was safe again.

"Ya I see it."

"I flew."

"I know."

END.


End file.
